The 'No Good' Photographer
by LocalPrick
Summary: Tsuna had never been particularly good at anything. Scratch that, Tsuna was terrible at everything. He failed all school subjects, and wasn't exactly great at making friends, but when he's given a camera and he takes a few photos, he doesn't seem so untalented after all. 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters.

Credit for the image used goes to: 493186

* * *

><p><strong>The No-Good Photographer<strong>

Brown eyes flickered open to an excruciatingly loud alarm clock.

Once glance at the time made him scream his trademark, "HIEEEE!"

He quickly got out of bed, his feet getting tangled in the sheets in the process, and he ended up on the floor, groaning in pain. Hastily, he stood up and got ready, brushing his teeth, washing his face, sloppily throwing on his clothes, not bothering to comb his wild mess of brown spikes. He took another glance at the clock before leaving. It read 8:39 a.m.

"I'm off!"

The brunette then proceeded to dash to school as fast as he could, without eating breakfast, and without having his tie tied correctly.

This particular teenager's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a.k.a no-good Tsuna, a nickname he had gotten from his classmates. He was a failure at pretty much everything, and was famous for tripping over air, which usually ended with the whole class laughing at him, hence the "no-good". Yet, none of these classmates knew he had a hidden talent; photography.

Indeed, photography. It's not just any photography either. Tsuna only photographed what he loved the most, what he thought was beautiful each day. That is, the sky.

As soon as Tsuna reached his classroom in the building, he slid the door open and bowed over apologetically, his oddly shaped tie hanging before him.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Reborn!" He then straightened himself up.

Reborn, renowned for his strict ruling, tipped his fedora down to hide his eyes, but Tsuna could see them perfectly fine. He saw how Reborn's twinkled with malice, and suddenly the room felt much colder than before. Reborn looked up and shot a hard glare at Tsuna, which made him squeak. If looks could kill.

"You've been late too many times. Are you _asking_ for a week of detention?" He demanded in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry! I-I woke up late!" Tsuna cowered back a bit, his voice pitifully small, the stutter not helping him.

Snickers, giggles, and laughs were heard throughout the class. This happened almost every single day. Sure they were scared of Reborn, too, but they couldn't suppress their laughter when it came to Tsuna.

Reborn rolled his eyes, but a small smirk played on his lips.

"Whatever, just get to your seat."

Tsuna nodded and attempted to quickly walk to his seat. In his hurry he didn't notice the foot being stuck out at him in plain view, so of course, he tripped. In mid-air, Tsuna panicked and held his backpack away from the floor, just in case he'd damage a certain important item. Without having anything to cushion himself, he fell flat on his face.

"Bwah," was the sound he made as his face made impact with the ground.

The class couldn't take it anymore, so everyone just burst out laughing, except Reborn, who just shook his head at how pathetic his student was. Tsuna simply lay there, calculating how fast he could run out the school and scurry his way home. The answer was; not fast enough. He got up dejectedly and made his way to his desk, avoiding eye contact with anyone. The laughter died down a little, but murmurs could be heard.

"There he goes again."

"Hah, what a klutz!"

Tsuna didn't care, really. There was something more important bothering him at that moment. As soon as he got to his seat, he opened his backpack to peek at the item of interest. Said 'item' was his camera, the one he'd had since he was ten. He treasured this camera dearly, for it was a birthday gift from his parents. Ever since then, Tsuna had been taking pictures of the sky. It was a hobby that made him happy.

Tsuna smiled; relieved it had not been damaged, despite the red mark forming on his forehead where he face planted the floor.

...

The lunch bell rang and the students quickly filed out of class, thankful to finally have a thirty minute break full of chatter and decent food. Not Tsuna, though. He didn't desire food, but rather, he desired to take photos.

He beamed to himself and walked up the stairs to the roof, careful of tripping over anything, since Tsuna was practically prone to it.

Tsuna gasped as soon as he opened the doors. The sky was gorgeous as usual. The glimmering, bright sun showed high in the sky, as fluffy white clouds trailing across, almost protectively, he thought. He took his camera out and snapped several photos, moving here and there and adjusting his camera from time to time. He was glad it was only him on the roof—

"What are you doing?" A composed voice behind him caused Tsuna to snap out of his daze and throw his hands up reflexively, his camera slipping out of his grasp.

"Ah! My camera!"

Tsuna turned and almost bumped into none other than Hibari Kyoya, leader of the disciplinary committee. Hibari caught the camera and examined it, then took a look at some of the pictures. Tsuna's ears reddened. Nobody besides himself has ever looked through his camera before. He never even spoke of his hobby. The fact that it was exposed embarrassed him, especially since it was Hibari he revealed it to.

"Hmm..?" Hibari hummed thoughtfully and looked up, his steel grey eyes meeting with Tsuna's brown ones. Tsuna blinked, and then averted his gaze, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. Why did it have to be him?

"You know that electronics aren't allowed on campus during school hours, right?" The prefect asked him nonchalantly.

Tsuna flinched visibly and bit his lip. Welp. This was it. Now that Hibari spotted him with his camera out, it was bound to get taken away from him.

"Um… About that.." Tsuna scratched his cheek, a nervous chuckle escaping him. Stupid, should have known better.

After a pause of silence, a small smirk made its way across Hibari's features, and Tsuna felt his heart skip a little.

"Well.. Today, I won't hold you accountable, herbivore." He tossed the camera to the brunette, whom rushed to catch it, and left the roof.

Tsuna sighed, relieved, as he held his camera protectively to his chest. He didn't know what he would do without his camera, it was so important to him. The simple thought of losing it left him a feeling of uneasiness, but something was off. Hibari actually let him go unpunished. Tsuna was sure the second Hibari found him bending the school rules; he would bite him to death. How weird_._ Tsuna then decided not to give it much thought.

"I probably just got lucky.." He said aloud.

Suddenly, after the recent events with Hibari, Tsuna felt a memory come to him, and he felt himself jolt in surprise. His eyes widened and he almost dropped his camera, again.

"Hibari's birthday.. It's tomorrow.." He muttered to himself.

After moments of rewinding the sentence through his head, it finally clicked, and then he realized he didn't even have a present to give to him. At this, he let out a panicked shriek.

...

The last bell rang and Tsuna walked out of the school gates and headed home, only to be stopped in his tracks by his thoughts. What was he going to get for Hibari? What kind of present would he even like? He put a hand to his chin and furrowed his brows, thinking to himself. His mind became cloudy and he came up with no result.

Frustrated, Tsuna ruffled his hair up and mumbled. "Come on, Tsuna, think of something!" He accidentally said out loud, earning a few confused stares. The brunette's ears turned red, and he started walking faster. Sighing, Tsuna crossed his arms and thought some more. He knew Hibari liked animals, but he already had a pet, didn't he? A brief memory of the fluffy songbird following the prefect around emerged in his mind. What was his name again, Hibird? Tsuna beamed at the thought. Hibari may seem pretty brutal, but he sure is nicer when it comes to animals, or rather, anything that he likes, Tsuna concluded.

"Now.. Hibari likes the school a lot, so maybe.. A school sweater?" Tsuna tried picturing Hibari with a school sweater or shirt on, and he cringed. That was a definite no. The school sweaters weren't even particularly nice, and he probably had access to them already.

He thought about it some more, and a bunch of ridiculous ideas started popping up in his head. If he likes animals, why not give him a stuffed animal? Tsuna snorted. Hibari would probably knock him out without a thought if he gave him a toy, claiming it was a sign of mockery or something. He played the scene out in his mind:

_"So I heard you like animals and I got you a stuffed one hope you enjoy it have a nice day."_

_"Hey herbivore, are you trying to make fun of me?"_

Oh god, that would end badly. Tsuna swatted the idea away and tried to think of actually reasonable gifts.

At that moment, Tsuna thought up of a solution. Hopefully Hibari won't mind it, he thought, excitedly.

Smiling, he opened the door to his house and went upstairs to work on his gift.

...

Early in the morning, Hibari made his way to the reception room. It was another day of papers and punishing students. He actually didn't mind so much about his work. In fact, he enjoyed disciplining the weak herbivores of the school. A small, pleased smirk formed across his face. Didn't he run into one yesterday? What was his name again? Oh yeah.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

Something gleaming stopped his trail of thoughts. He reached over his desk to pick up what seemed to be a poorly-wrapped present. Slowly, delicately, he ripped apart the wrapping. Inside, a box revealed a framed picture of a brilliant sky, cloudy sprawled across it. There was a card, too.

It read:

_Happy birthday, Hibari._

_Hope you like the gift._

Hibari smiled to himself before carefully putting it back in the box and beginning his work. A short letter, a present sloppily wrapped; he already knew who it was from.

...

Tsuna poked his head through the disciplinary office, then took a couple steps in and looked around.

"Hiba—" He stopped when he saw a figure on the couch. Curiously, he moved closer to it. There was Hibari, eyes closed, jacket draped over him. His breathing was slow and steady.

Must be sleeping_, _Tsuna thought to himself. His eyes scanned the room for the framed picture, and he saw it propped up onto Hibari's desk. He felt a tug of happiness and found himself grinning cheekily. He sat down on the floor by the couch where Hibari was, the brunette's back facing him. Before he knew it, he began confessing things he never thought he'd say.

"Um.. Hibari.. I know you can't hear me since you're sleeping, but.." Tsuna twiddled with his thumbs and looked at his lap. Should he really be doing this? He hesitated, fidgeting.

"I think.. I like you.." he said softly. He let out a breath as soon as he said it, and suddenly, words began spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I always feel different around you, even though lots of people are um.. kinda scared of you.. Well, I don't really blame them, you're not exactly easily approachable. J-just being honest." Tsuna's face heated up.

"You put on this cold look, but when you think nobody can see you, you soften up." Tsuna spoke quietly, with a tone that said he admired that about Hibari.

"I mean— not that I was watching you or anything—" Tsuna added, flustered. "Oh god.. I just meant that, you, you're just— Agh, I just, really like you," Tsuna concluded. He then put his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm getting so embarrassed just saying it like this. You're not even awake." Tsuna sighed and stood up, dusting himself off. He turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"You say all of that and don't even give me time to reply? How rude," Hibari said, his voice laced with amusement. Tsuna whirled around to see him sitting up, obviously not sleeping.

"Hibari?! You're awake!"

"Indeed, I am."

"H-how much of that did you hear?" Tsuna managed to ask, though he was sure his voice was quaking.

"All of it," Hibari said, straightforward.

"O-oh," Tsuna felt his ears turn red, and he was certainly shaking a little bit. He just stood there looking at the floor, not knowing how to react.

Hibari, noticing how much he was trembling, put a hand on Tsuna's arm and squeezed gently, making him look up.

"Hey, come here," Hibari said softly and pulled Tsuna down to sit next to him.

Tsuna complied and sat there looking down again, thinking of something to say.

"About earlier—" Hibari started to say.

"Oh, it's okay. I know you don't feel the same way back or anything. I just wanted to finally tell you." Tsuna said quickly, biting his lip afterwards.

"You're wrong." Hibari said.

"Huh—" Tsuna turned, only to have a pair of lips overlap with his.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he stiffened up, but quickly eased into the kiss. At first, their teeth clacked, and their noses bumped, and Tsuna's hands didn't know where to go, but his mind was occupied with how warm Hibari's lips were, how sweet his breath was, and how his hands tangled in Tsuna's hair. Something inside Tsuna's chest swelled with happiness, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Only when Hibari pulled away did Tsuna realize how much he needed to breathe. He sucked in air and his cheeks flushed. He didn't think kissing would deprive him of so much oxygen. That didn't matter though. What did matter was that _Hibari kissed him_. Did this possibly mean.. he began to wonder, and he glanced at Hibari, who looked a lot more calm than he did, but averted his eyes. It did mean that, didn't it? Hibari liked him back? The simple idea made Tsuna go from surprised to overjoyed, a smile playing on his lips.

Tsuna then realized Hibari was chuckling slightly, his shoulders shaking as he did so.

"Why are you laughing? Was I that bad?" Tsuna asked.

"No, it's nothing," Hibari said, but he couldn't suppress his laughter, so he ended up letting out another light chuckle.

"I-It's not nothing! You're still laughing!" Tsuna pointed out, pouting a little.

The ends of Hibari's lips curve up just a little, with the small hint of a smile.

Hibari wanted to say that his birthday wasn't until the next day, since it was the truth, but decided otherwise.

"It's really nothing, Tsunayoshi."

Upon hearing Hibari call him by his name, a ribbon of red made its way across Tsuna's face. He quickly tried covering up his embarrassment.

"Y-You're lying!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please review, I'd love feedback.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, yes I'm aware I said it's a one-shot, but I only consider this as a small extra thing. It's very short.

It's just that this story's been getting so much love that I wanted to thank you all.

So here it is, the extra snippet, be aware this takes place ten years later.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Years in the future.. But not many..<em>

**[TYL]**

Footsteps echoed all the way to the top of the stairway.

"Wow. I'm surprised you got to the top without even tripping once," a voice said teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny."

The duo finally reached the doors, and Tsuna swung them open, inviting the breeze that gently swayed through his brown spikes.

They stepped onto the roof and the brunette immediately made his way to the edge of the fencing along with Hibari following after, his hands shoved in his pockets.

They were silent, letting their thoughts wander far back, reminiscing of the past, only the sounds of the birds chirping and the rustling of leaves were heard as they stared at the sky.

It was Tsuna who finally broke the silence.

"Hey Kyouya, remember what happened here ten years ago?"

"You mean when you almost dropped your camera?"

"Hah, and who's fault do you think that was?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yours, of course," Hibari smirked.

"What? You're the one who snuck up on me!"

"Blame that on your terrible intuition. I was already here before you came up," Hibari said matter-of-factly. Tsuna pursed his lips at that.

"Okay okay.. I admit my intuition wasn't so great back then." The brunette rested his elbows on the railing and leaned forward.

"But aside from all that, isn't the sky just.. gorgeous?" Tsuna gazed dreamily at the endless blue, taking note of the clouds that dotted it.

"Sure is," Hibari said, looking directly at Tsuna. _He sure is._ His eyes softened and he then turned his stare to the sky as the brunette turned around.

Tsuna just smiled, happiness swelling in his chest. He pulled on Hibari's tie and made him lean down as Tsuna briefly pressed their lips together.

"Do you still have the gift I made for you from that time?" He asked as he pulled back, the image of the framed picture flashing in his mind.

Hibari leaned close to Tsuna again.

"Of course," he said, as their lips touched again, softly.

Tsuna smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, pulling him closer to intensify the impact of their lips.

…

Eyes stared, some widened and some amused through the small crack of the doors of the roof.

"This is some extreme intruding.. I think we should leave," Ryohei said, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of the couple.

"Kufufu, my, it looks like they're having quite a moment there," Mukuro smirked.

Chrome just stared at them with a red face, awestruck.

"Didn't think Tsuna and Hibari were so close," Lambo said, obliviously, his ears reddening.

"Haha, aw come on, they're only kissing. What's wrong with—oh, woah, I saw a hand go down—," Yamamoto claimed.

"What?!" they all whisper-screamed.

"Just kidding," Yamamoto said, chuckling.

"You idiot! What if that bastard actually tries something with Tenth?!" Gokudera was about ready to go jump out there and—

"All of you shut up, and leave them alone would you? Also, move out the way so I could get a picture and blackmail them with it later," Reborn said, flipping out his phone.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you guys are satisfied with this mildly sweet snippet I wrote up.<p>

Thanks for reading! This is the official end of "No Good" Photographer ". Check out my other stories if you want. Maybe later on, I'll make more 1827 fics if I ever feel like it.


End file.
